


Ten Credits

by yanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Old work, not re-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: How much does a life cost. Disturbing Drabble.





	Ten Credits

Ten Credits

Category: Gundam Wing/AC

Author: Yanagi

Last updated: 02/11/2005

Words: 349

Status: Complete

Content: 1 chapter  
.

Summary: How much does a life cost. Disturbing Drabble.

Duo centric fic. Angst, weird ness

.

"I'll give you ten now and twenty when it's weaned. I won't take it before then."

The old woman poked the bundle with one thin finger. It wriggled and mewled, the new born child inside already protesting it's hunger. One bright amethyst eye blinked out of an opening in the ragged covering.

.

"A credit, Good Sir. Just one. The child is hungry. I'm an old woman and I can't feed my grandchild. For the love of god . . . for the child. Please." The practiced beggars whine slid easily through her wrinkled lips.

The old woman held out the thin baby cradled in her arms. It was thin, but not too thin. If she let it get really skinny the gag wouldn't work, the shills would know she wasn't feeding it. She took fairly good care of it. After all it was her livelihood, begging was how she got her money, luckily the child was small for its age so it was going to work longer than most.

The shill gave her two credits in pocket change, that made forty for the day which was good. She wouldn't have to go out for several days and that meant that she wouldn't have to drug the child to keep him from trying to scramble all over her. It was annoying and put the shills off. A child that energetic couldn't be very hungry.

.

The small boy tugged at the bundle of rags and called softly. 'Granny . . . Granny get up. The shills will . . . Granny?' realizing that 'granny' wasn't getting up again he just sat for a while all big bright eyes and trembling lips. Then he got to his feet, rummaged in the ragged clothing until he found the small pouch of money and walked away, chewing on the jerky that was the last meal he'd get for free.

.

Ok totaly weird and stuff. But you know how it is, the only way to get a plot monkey to go away is to write it.


End file.
